Daughter of the dragon
by RefinedDovah
Summary: The Last Dragonborn disappeared from Tamriel, never to be seen again. Arriving in a place called Remnant, where its people are under constant attack by darkness, the Grimm. Adapting to change, he starts a new life in Remnant. Years later his child is accepted into Beacon. The school comes under attack and endangers his child. What causes a monster to rouse from slumber?
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV

At the top of Beacon tower, the duel between the new fall maiden, Cinder, and the champion, Pyrrha is coming to an end. Cinder stands victoriously before her injured foe.

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder taunted, looking down cruelly at the downed champion. Leaning down, Cinder lifted Pyrrha's chin up with one of her fingers, smiling.

"But…take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Without breaking eye contact, Pyrrha pulled herself out of Cinder's grasp. Looking up defiantly at her soon to be executioner.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder's eyes narrowed, she paused briefly, processing the Pyrrha's question. Breaking the pause between them with a single word.

"Yes" she said bluntly with conviction. Stepping back, she outstretched her arms, she called together her bow along with a notched arrow, pulling the bowstring back and aiming directly at Pyrrha's heart.

The champion refused the urge to close her eyes, and maintained eye contact with Cinder.

Cinder let loose her arrow.

 _'…Goodbye everyone…I'm sorry dad…_ "

A thunderous voice came from all directions.

 **Tiid Klo Ul**

Pyrrha's eyes widened time seemed to come to a stop. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She noticed that time had not completely stopped but had slowed down to an almost standstill. She watched in half in awe, half in horror as her impending death slowly sailed towards her.

The arrow was inches away from penetrating her chest. In her peripherals she caught sight of a blurred figure moving apparently unaffected by whatever was causing time to freeze. Like a string being released, time seemed to free once more and rushed back.

As time began to flow freely once again Pyrrha found herself further away from Cinder. The arrow that was going to be her death pinged harmlessly against the ground.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Pyrrha turned her gaze up looking for the source of the voice, recognizing it. Her eyes widening in shock as to whom had come to her aid. A feeling of safety came to her as she realized who it was, but there was also dread.

Standing protectively before her was a man that was radiating killer intent. He had dark burgundy hair hanging down halfway down his neck and deep emerald eyes that held killer intent, all of which was directed to the woman across from him. He wore midnight black jeans along with dress shoes tinted bronze. He was wearing white he was wearing a high end red Victorian tailcoat with golden designs, along with a white under shirt.

The man glared at Cinder with an intensity so full of hate and promise of death, that she took a step back. Before creating another arrow and taking aim at him. He outstretched one of his hand, which was giving of an orange glow. The arrow came to stop midair, the man tilted his head to the side before sending the arrow back. Cinder rolled out of the way of the incoming projectile.

"You think that you can just destroy a school and harm my daughter, and think you can get unscathed!

Cinder grinned at the man as he slowly began to approach her.

Recognizing the danger Pyrrha tried frantically to warn her father.

"No you need to leave you can't fight her! She's too stro…"

She was abruptly cut off as Cinder threw a massive fire ball at the man. The man's eyes widened in shock as the fireball hurtled towards him. The fire completely consumed the man.

Ruby clambered over the edge of the tower, just to witness Cinder throw a fireball at the man. She watched helplessly as he was engulfed in the flames disappearing from view.

Pyrrha began to cry at the fact that her father just died before her. She was alone.

Cinder turning her attention back to the downed champion.

Shockingly a chuckle came from within the flames, which soon dissipated shortly after the chuckle ended.

"What made you think that your flames could destroy that which survived gods and demons, little witch?"

The man step out of the flames completely unscathed. There were only two difference from before he was bathed in the flames. One, his hands were now encased in heavy gauntlets with claw like fingers. Two, his eyes were glowing, brilliant gold.

In the clawed gauntlets two concentrated black spheres formed, clenching his hands shut around them, a vibrant violet light appeared and was quickly replaced by two bound swords.

Casting away her bow Cinder conjured her swords and prepared for the clash of swords.

Both dash towards the other at speeds causing those watching to only see them as blurs. Flashes of violet and vermillion illuminated the tower. Cinder and the man clash weapons against each other. Their blades lock and they fight for dominance. Cinder received a kick to the gut which was followed by a punch to the face. She swung her swords at him, cutting part of his clothes.

Having enough of the man Cinder backed away and unleashes her maiden power focusing a large amount of fire around her. Electricity began to dance and crackle up the man's arms, as he moved them in a practiced pattern. They both unleash their powerful attacks, a fire blast against a lightning blast.

The two beams of power met in the middle and collided, neither gaining nor losing ground. Slowly the lightning beam began to overwhelm the fiery beam. When the beam met Cinder she cried in pain as she felt all her never ending catch fire.

The attack slowly relented and Cinder was kneeling on the ground beaten, smoke rising off of her. Her dress incinerated in a few places, her hair was singed and scorch marks covered her body.

The man began to approach her, with what strength she had left she conjured her bow and took aim.

Pointing a sword at her neck, he asked.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Instead of answering she released the arrow.

Pain suddenly exploded in her right shoulder as an arrow pierced into her flesh. Pyrrha begins to gasp and wheeze in pain as the arrow punctured her lung, the wound emitting a red glow. Falling over she gazed up at the figure of her the man frozen in horror gazing down at her, tears began to leak from her eyes. He shouted out her name, relinquishing his sword and running over to her, scooping her up in his arms.

Cinder gave a victorious smile as she got up from the ground.

"Family is a weakness." She said taking aim at the man holding Pyrrha.

Ruby screamed out her friend's name. White light flows from her eyes as she screams.

"WHAT?!" Cinder shouted in complete shock.

The white light consuming all who are atop of the tower.

Line-break

Reaching the docks took a while for the man. He was carrying two people, Ruby over one of his shoulders, and Pyrrha bridal style. Upon arrival the waiting crowd composing of students, teacher and soldiers decided to aim their weapons at the man.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Qrow stepped forward, Harbinger at the ready, "Drop her!"

The man halted looked at Qrow and then gestured to Ruby with his head.

Cautiously Qrow began to approach the man. Once he deemed that he was not being deceived, he placed his weapon on his back and gently removing Ruby from over the man's shoulder. He got a look at the man and gave a small nod to him. Following Qrow's move, everyone began to lower their weapons.

Once Ruby was removed from his shoulder, the man began moving forward again. After crossing a short distance he found himself cut off by several students. Most looking tired or injured or both.

Jaune moved forward sword and shield at the ready, "Now give us Pyrrha." When he did not comply Jaune shouted, "Give her to us!"

Giving the boy an unimpressed glare he simply pushed past Jaune and the others and continued on his way.

"Don't walk away from me!" Jaune shouted getting ready for a fight. Ignoring the blonde he kept moving and bluntly said.

"She's coming with me."

"You have no right!"

"Who are you to make such a claim, boy!"

"Her friend and partner. She belongs with us her team. Her friends!" gesturing to Ren and Nora, along with the others around them.

"I have the only right to take her."

"What's that?"

"My name is Marius. Last I checked being her _father_ was the only reason I need to be here."


	2. Chapter 2

In a large windowed room dimly lit by large glowing crystals scattered about the room, six individuals were present. At a long purple crystal table sat four individuals. The other two stood next to one of those sitting. The individuals sitting at the table consisted of:

Arthur Watts, a tall middle aged man with a slim build and a slightly tanned completion and green eyes. A refined man wearing a gray overcoat with yellow highlights, along with a yellow dress shirt, vest and tie. He had short black hair, graying at the sides, as well as a mustache. Ignoring those around him focusing on his scroll.

Hazel Rainart, a tall muscular middle aged man, a tanned completion and hazel eyes. Short brown hair along with a styled beard. Wearing a black short sleeved shirt, coved with a two-tone olive green coat with short sleeves, showing off his hairy arms, multiple scars showing near the ends of the sleeves. A large belt circles around his waist. Seemingly relaxed and sleeping in his chair.

Tyrian Callows, a deranged man with pale skin and golden eyes. His long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Both of his ears are pierced with a silver ring shaped earing at the top and bottom of his ears. Wearing a white sleeveless jacket along with white pants, leather belts strapped to his jacket. His exposed chest shows prominent scars in a criss-crossing pattern. Leather vambraces and purple bandages cover his lower arms. Sitting casually in his chair, his arms resting on his knees.

Cinder Fall, a young woman, the only female seated, her appearance has taken a drastic change since the fall of Beacon. Her once long raven hair is now cut short, her completion of pale white skin has not diminished, now only having one amber eye. Wearing a black mask over her missing left eye, scarred tissue in an x-shaped form over her nose. Wearing a long, dark red dress with golden highlights. Her right arm is exposed all the way to her shoulder, while her left arm his hidden in a long wide sleeve.

Standing next to Cinder are Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

Emerald Sustrai, a young woman with medium brown skin and dark red eyes is standing closest to Cinder. Her medium length, mint green hair varying from straight fringe to bangs. Wearing an intricate white top along with an olive-colored crop top, white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt.

Mercury Black, a young man with a regular build and gray eyes and pale completion. The back of his hair partially slicked back while front remains unkempt and hangs over part of his face. Wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, along with black pants. Along his arms are sets of braces to protect his arms.

"You hear that? Silence." Arthur spoke mockingly with a refined accent. "I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

"She only destroyed your eye." Arthur chuckled, "But, it wasn't her who severed your arm and damaged your vocal cords, was it? It was someone far more precise and experienced."

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down." Tyrian snickered, "Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?" before breaking out into a mad cackle.

Cinder stares at Tyrian. She opens her mouth to speak but the only sound that comes out are quiet rasping noises. Emerald leans in to interpret what she is saying.

"Pathetic. Why did you even-"

There was a sound of heavy metal doors being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before _she_ enters.

Salem, a woman in appearance with deathly pallor skin covered in deep red and purple veins run along her face and arms. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow an unnatural red. A small black diamond shaped marking at the center of her forehead. Her white hair forming a bun with six offshoots, jewels hanging from them. Her attire consists of a long black robe that has red designs resembling eyes.

Moving quietly alongside the table, almost gliding along. She stops facing away from the table and looking at a crystal display adorned by candles. Turning her head slightly she says,

"Watts."

Looking towards her, Watts straightens himself.

Fully turning around she speaks again.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?"

Gesturing to all those at the table to sit, and moves towards the head of the table to sit down.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts replies remaining standing before sitting down simultaneously as Salem.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most important, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?"

"Well, the girl with the silver eyes."

A deep guttural voice of Hazel responds,

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Salem speaks. Cinder lowering her head in shame. Emerald looks over sympathetically to her boss.

Salem continues and starts giving orders.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good" Giving a respectful nod.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

Chuckling maliciously "Gladly."

"And Hazel, I sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"As you wish." Nodding.

Cinder raises a finger to speak. For a moment Emerald failed to notice the gesture.

"Oh" she said. Leaning over to Cinder she listens to what she told. Watts raises an eyebrow.

"Speak, child."

"She wants to know…" she hesitates "What about the girl."

Watts scoffs and says in a condescending tone, "What about her? Seems to me that this Cinder's problem, not ours."

Slamming her fist onto the table, Cinder glares at Watts, who's only response is to grin at her.

"That's enough. Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder."

Tyrian begins to clap and giggles elatedly.

"And bring her to me."

Freezing, Tyrian groans in disappointment, shortly pouting, before looking back up at Salem and shrugging.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Salem says.

Everyone rises. Tyrian begins to snicker and turns to Cinder and points at his left eyes.

"Eye for an eye" before breaking into an uncontrollable wicked laugh. Cinder grits her teeth.

As they were finishing up, a question popped inside of Watts head. Looking over to Cinder, a menacing grin forming on his face. Clearing his throat to speak.

"What about Cinder's attempt on the Nikos girl's life?"

There was an eerie silence that followed his question. The room temperature seemed to have dropped significantly. Those present in the room began to feel a creeping up their back as their fear began to set in, none more so than Cinder.

"Yes, I was most disappointed when I heard of the attempt." Salem spoke dangerously. Her red eyes seemed to glow brighter as each word she spoke. Her eyes were completely focused on Cinder, who felt that they were slowly burning her alive.

"Cinder, you were told how crucial it was to not be caught in an attempt to end the Nikos girl's life!" Salem paused to compose herself. "It is most imperative to our plans that Marius Nikos remains neutral or sides with us in coming days. For years I have been trying to get him to join us and become part of the council, he is a powerful entity not in just strength but also mind, and should not have been crossed."

"For now we must wait and see what your actions have caused us. You may very well have tipped the balance in their favor." Salem finished before leaving the room, she stopped just short of the doors "Do well to remember that Cinder."

/

Pyrrha slowly drifted back into consciousness. A sense of nausea came over her. As she opened her eyes her head started pounding unbearably and little white specks danced in front of her vision. Her entire body was on sore, her muscles felt as if they were on fire. She with great difficulty sits up and sighs quietly, taking in her surroundings.

Her room, she noted, her room back at home in Mistral. In her pyjamas which consisted of a black tank top and white pants. The only light filtered in through a slit between her curtains covering her window, illuminating her room. She could clearly see her desk. On a shelf on her desk rested a pitcher filled with green and gold stones. A few of her medals and prizes hung from magnets. There were many pictures in her room, varying from her victories to her childhood.

Her eyes were unconsciously drawn to a single picture. Three smiling figures sat before a breathtaking view of the ocean. A feeling of melancholy came over her, diverting her attention elsewhere. The floor was made of a rich colored wood, it was covered by a white carpet surrounding her bed. Next to her bed was a nightstand. A lamp sat atop of it, and an alarm clock as well that read _1:39_. There was a glass of water sitting there.

She tried to sort her clouded thoughts, and slowly but surely the memories of what happened came back. The Vytal festival, the tournament, the Brotherhood, Penny, the Grimm…the battle of Beacon, _Cinder_. Ozpin and the Brotherhood had asked her to become the next Fall Maiden, it was her choice. With the actions of the tournament and the attack on Beacon their hand was forced and she accepted.

They had started the transfusion of the maiden's soul with her own, only to be interrupted by Cinder. Who killed Amber and absorbed the rest of the power becoming the next Fall maiden. Ozpin told her and Jaune to run and alter the other members of the brotherhood, leaving him to his own fate. They arrived on the ground floor and were getting ready to alter the others when Cinder shot up the elevator shaft. Realizing that the Brotherhood wouldn't reach it in time, she made a decision to go fight Cinder on her own.

Jaune objected, giving him a kiss, she shoved in his locker and inputted a random destination. She watched him as he flew away. She had raced back inside to go confront Cinder. As soon as the fight started it was perfectly clear to her who held the advantage. Eventually Cinder used her bow and shot her in the ankle. When Cinder began to approach she knew that she was facing her death.

There was a thunderous shout and her father had suddenly appeared before her, putting himself between her and Cinder. She knew her father was experienced in combat, but Cinder was on an entire different level than what he was used to. When she had tried to warn him, Cinder had thrown a fireball at him completely consuming him. During this moment it dawned on her that she was the last one alive in her family, the last Nikos.

Defying everything her father emerged from the flames completely unharmed, looking even more furious. Seemingly unaffected by the attack he resumed his assault on Cinder. They both had unleashed huge amounts of power. He had bested her, when she pointed her bow at him, appearing amused by the threat he spoke to her. Cinder readjusted her aim and shot at her. She remembered the look of pure shock and horror that had crossed her father's face. Then there was a blinding white light.

Looking down at her shoulder, Pyrrha was surprised to see that there was no scar. She noticed was the feeling an unknown weight on the edge of her bed, her eyes drift south.

There lying on the edge of her bed was her father sitting on a chair leaning against her bed, sleeping. His face hidden behind his arms and hair. He was wearing a light grey short sleeved shirt along with black pajamas pants.

Giving a cough to rouse her father.

Almost immediately he stirred and turned in her direction. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

"Pyrrha! You're awake!" Stumping from his chair and getting closer to his daughter kneeling beside her.

"Ugh… dad what happened?" she rasped out.

"I brought you and your friend down from the tower." He said to her ' _After cutting that witches arm off and damaging her ability to speak._ ' "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore all over, but besides that I feel fine…"

"Well that's good at least my hard work didn't go to waste." He gave a small chuckle.

"Dad, where is everyone?"

"Hmm… well that's were things get complicated…"

"What does that mean?" she said a small scowl crossing her face.

/

Flashback

 _"I don't care if you're her father, she is staying with us!" Jaune shouted, steadily moving closer with his sword and shield grasped tightly in his hands._

 _Looking towards Qrow, he gestures to Jaune. Qrow gives a slow nod and takes a few steps back. "Then you're going to have to take her from me."_

 _Without a moment's hesitation Jaune charge forward. There was a green flash causing everyone to cover their eyes. When they were able to see again Jaune was frozen mid charge, before falling over._

 _"Please, a skeever poses more of a threat than you." He said over his shoulder._

 _Those present seemed confused by the term 'Skeever'._

 _Before anything else could happen there was a tremendous buildup of energy. Their eyes were drawn back to source._

 _Before any of them could react a violet sphere engulfed them both. Just as quickly it appeared it disappeared. Leaving a stunned and confused crowd._

/

Pyrrha was glaring at her father.

"What?" Marius said giving her a confused look.

"I didn't harm your friends. Just that one boy was keeping me from properly tending to your wounds."

"You couldn't have done it another way?" looking at him skeptically.

"Probably, but he was annoying me, sorry." He said half-heartedly while smirking.

Playfully hitting him on the head, Pyrrha pulled him into a hug, which he reciprocated.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, it's my job."

They remained like that for a short period of time. Rumbling sound coming from Pyrrha.

"Hungry?" she nodded.

"Well then I shall go make you something. Anything you specifically want?"

"I wouldn't mind some eggs and toast."

"You sure you don't want some Pumpkin Pete's?" Causing Pyrrha to groan.

He got up and began to move towards the door. "You want to eat in here or out there?"

"Here's fine."

"I'll be back shortly."

As he left, Pyrrha closed her eyes and let herself relax. Thinking about her friends at Beacon… were at Beacon. Several minutes later he father returned with a plate full of eggs and toast, and a coffee in his other hand.

"Here you go."

Sitting back down in the chair. He drank his coffee as he waited for Pyrrha to finish eating breakfast. Giving a deep sigh he mentally prepared his questions.

Pyrrha stopped eating, turned her attention to her father. She could feel the tension in the air.

"Everything alright dad?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking. Finish eating, then we will talk." Gesturing to her plate.

Quickly finishing her meal and she gave her full attention to her father.

"Pyrrha I need to know what everything the _Brotherhood_ told you." His voice sounding very serious.

Her eyes widened and her body becomes ridged as she heard the name of the secret organization. How her father learned of its existence shocked her. She was about to answer, when she hesitated.

"Please Pyrrha, I need to know what they were doing."

"They told me about the Maidens, and brought me to see the current Fall maiden. She was hooked up to life support systems, somehow Cinder, the woman we fought at the tower managed to steal a part of her power. They were afraid that the rest would go to her if something wasn't done. They wanted me to become the next Fall Maiden."

The cup that was in her father hand shattered in his grip.

"Were they forcing you?"

"No… they gave me choice."

Lowering his head he muttered to himself, "In a way they would have been forcing my hand…" Pyrrha caught what he said.

"What?" she said and then a questioned came to mind, "How did you manage to fight Cinder?"

"I will tell you everything I know. As well as why I was able to hold my own against this, Cinder. But first I believe it's time I tell you a story that your mother only knew. The story of my life before Remnant." Lifting his head up and staring directly at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will tell you everything I know. As well as why I was able to hold my own against this, Cinder. But first I believe it's time I tell you a story that your mother only knew. The story of my life before Remnant." Lifting his head up and staring directly at her.

Pyrrha was confused at what her father had said. What did her father mean his life _before_ Remnant?

"Pyrrha… this may sound crazy, but I am from another world, a place called Nirn. I wasn't born here on Remnant.

Where I am from is full of magic, dragons, gods and demons. Every signal person there can use magic freely.

I was around your age when my life changed forever. Sure I knew all about the gods and magic but the world I had come to know came crashing down. One minute I'm at the executioners block and the next thing I know I'm some prophesised savior, holding back the forces of destruction.

The prophecy stated 'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.'

And I am the last Dragonborn. I was thrust into a world full of adventure and danger. The dragons of our land had been near extinct for nearly four thousand years. And suddenly the all started coming back, attacking our cities and settlements. I grew in power with each dragon I slew. Eventually I came face to face with Alduin, the World-Eater. I fought him twice and I emerged victorious on both occasions. I ended up fulfilling the prophecy and defeating Alduin the first-born of Akatosh.

After that there was a vampire crisis that I ended up getting mixed up in. Lord Harkon was their leader, and he had been around for thousands of years. You see they wanted to block out the sun with an incredibly powerful artifact. Myself and a group of vampire hunters along with Harkon's own daughter fought to stop the prophecy of the sun. We later found out that the prophecy was actually manipulated by another vampire, who wanted revenge against a god by blocking out the sun. After defeating him and retrieving the artifact we went to confront Harkon, and we used it to kill him.

Things finally seemed to have settled down when I was approached by two individuals who claimed that I was a false Dragonborn and that the true Dragonborn would soon appear, they proceeded to attack me. I followed their trail back to an island where I met this other Dragonborn. He was in fact the first, Miraak was his name. We were nearly even matched in every aspect of combat. Eventually I confronted him in Apocrypha,We were nearly even matched in every aspect of combat. Eventually I confronted him in Apocrypha, Daedric Plane created by the Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora. And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. There we did battle, eventually he tried another one of his escape tricks but Hermaeus Mora impaled him with a tentacle.

It was shortly after leaving that realm that I came here, it had been a couple months after my victory over Miraak. You see I was walking back to my property when I was blinded by a bright ball of light. Next thing I know I'm waking up here in Remnant, in the middle of a forest.

I eventually found my way to a small village, Shion. There I stayed for a short time and learned how to fit in this new world. Ahh the technology here is such a marvelous thing.

Eventually I took a flight to Mistral. When I was there I did some digging around eventually went to the lower class for some aid, I needed an identity.

I ended up getting what I wanted, after that I went to apply my talents to Haven academy. While I have been older than most of the first years there. I passed the entrance exam with flying colors. I ended up being placed on a team.

We got along well enough a few ups down as we went along. I will never forget the day were I met your mother. It was actually during initiation that I met your mother, it was a brief exchange of words. She and her partner were having some difficulty with some Grimm and I decided to help them.

Little did I know that in helping them I created a rivalry between us, funny thing fate isn't it.

They proved not to be that difficult to beat. During the fight I may shouted a few unsavory things at Grimm. Your mother pleased at my intervention, she marched up to me and started yelling in my face and poking me in the chest angrily. She called me reckless show off, who had no sense of honor.

So in turn I started yelling at her, and our rivalry was born.

Every signal class we tried to beat the other. We would send hateful glares and comments at one another.

Half way through our first year, is when things changed. It was during a sparring class that our professor called us down to participate in the next battle. While our fight didn't last long because our professor had called the match because both of use were thinking clearly from their point of view. But to us this was more than a simple match.

Later on we decided to have a rematch to see who would win once and for all. It had to be one of the hardest fights in my life on Remnant. In the end, I beat her by using one of the shouts that I knew which may have encased her in ice.

But only a few months after that did I hear that she was in the hospital. Apparently she had decided to go to the forest to fight Grimm, alone. I went to visit her. As soon as I walked through the door she metaphorically bite my head off.

I asked her why she was alone when she went to the forest to fight the Grimm. She yelled at me saying why should I care, that I hated her, and that if she had died I could finally be the best first year at our school. She kept rambling on and shouting at me.

So I did what any sane person should do. I slapped her. She just froze, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. I told her that I did not hate her, I explained to her that I saw her as a worthy rival. And all the taunting I did was for her to improve.

We only really kicked things off after that. Slowly we became close friends. The rest is common knowledge."

After Marius had finished talking there was a comfortable silence between them. He patiently waited for Pyrrha to absorb all the information and form thoughts and ask her questions. After a few minutes Pyrrha spoke.

"What is a dragonborn?"

"A Dragonborn is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal. We can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the Dov, called the Thu'um, a type of magic. Though not every Dragonborn can use dragon magic. In a way you are a dragonborn as well, but chances of you being able to do things that I am capable of are slim."

Another silence followed.

"Whose side are you on?"

Marius sighed. "Pyrrha I'm not on either side, even though I know people on both sides. I have remained neutral, because I'm tired of fighting wars. When your mother and I had you, our responsibilities as huntsmen became a secondary priority. You were the most important thing in our lives. Both sides want me because I have the power to tip the balance in their favor should I choose a side. The only side that I am on is the side of my family."

Pyrrha seemed to consider her father's words.

"And you are the only one I have left." He said sadly. With that said he gets up and moves and hugs her, which she reciprocates.

"So… what happens now?"

"Well we have a few options," he said in a more cheery voice. "You can stay here and train with me, to find out if you can access the Thu'um." He paused, "Or you can go back to your friends as they make their way to Haven. The choice is yours."

She looked conflicted at the choices, "But first I must take short trip back to Beacon and investigate that _dragon_ Grimm. An insult to myself and my dragon brethren, that one."

"While I'm gone Pyrrha all I want you to do is rest. And if you want I can check in with your friends and see how they are doing."

/

"Jaune." A voice whispered.

Ruby jolted awake. Sitting up and looking for the source of the voice. Her attention is drawn to her teammates. Ren and Nora are sleeping their weapons next to them to be used if the need arise. However when her eyes land on Jaune's empty sleeping bag.

Getting out of her sleeping bag and walks towards the sounds. Spotting something, she moves closer and her mouth falls open. Moving next to a tree she watches in concern.

Jaune was standing a slight distance in front of her. Sword and shield at the ready. His scrolls is set up on a nearby stump.

A recording on Pyrrha is playing on the scroll.

" _Alight, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up_."

Jaune lifts his shield, only his eyes are visible gazing of the shield.

" _Keep your grip tight._ "

He tightens his grasp on his sword.

" _Don't forget to keep your front foot forward_."

His stance remains the same, as he did not forget to keep his front foot forward.

" _Ready? Go._ "

Jaune steps forward thrusting with his sword shouting a battle cry.

" _Again."_

Moving forward with his other foot he slashes shouting again.

" _And again._ "

Jaune spins around, putting a lot of emotion and effort into his next shout and slash. He begins pant out of short breath.

" _Okay. Now assuming that you aren't cheating, we can take break._ "

Jaune stands upright and his head falls forward as he closes his eyes.

" _I know this can be frustrating…_ "

Jaune turns to face the recording on Pyrrha.

 _"…and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training._ "

" _And I know this is just the beginning._ "

The recording of Pyrrha turns her head, seemingly struggling to formulate a sentence.

" _Jaune, I-I…_ "

Jaune takes a step closer to his scroll.

" _I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune._ "

The recording rewinds back to the start. Jaune stands in front of it, holding his sword and his head bowed.

" _Alight, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up_."

Jaune sighs as he resumes his battle stance.

" _Keep your grip tight._ _Don't forget to keep your front foot forward_. _Ready? Go."_

Jaune starts the exercise over. Ruby watches with a pained expression before turning away.

Further away two large golden eyes watch from the foliage. A large black wolf stood on its hind legs rather than all fours, not only this but had opposable thumbs. It was similar to a beowolf but it lacked the bony mask, armor and spines. As well as much bigger than the average beowolf and would be closer to the size of an alpha beowolf.

A man landed on the branch near the wolf and pointed his greatsword at it.

The man had graying black, spiky hair. Dull red eyes and a slight stubble along his jawline. Wearing a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Along with a red, tattered cloak. A distinctive smell of alcohol came from the man.

The wolf titled its head so it could look at the man.

The man looked at the wolf, and wolf looked back. They stayed like that for a short time.

"Almost didn't recognize you, Marius." Qrow laughed.

The wolf merely snorted at him.

Qrow jumped down from the tree and stood next to the wolf.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink, would you?"

It turned its head at him.

"So that's a no…"

Qrow turned his attention to Jaune, as they watched him practice his movements repeatedly.

"Why are you Marius?"

The wolf simply raised its right hand and gestured to Jaune, and then pointed in the general direction of the others in the group.

"Oh, were you checking up on us?"

He received a nod.

"Whose idea yours or your daughter's?"

Marius pointed at himself.

"How is she doing?"

The wolf sighed, and made a gesture with one of his paws that suggested that she was doing okay… _ish_. The wolf patted Qrow on the shoulder before it began to move further into the woods.

"See you around Marius."

While it did so the man continued to watch it depart. There was a flash of purple and the forest became silent. There was another flash in front of Qrow. When he looked down he saw several different bottles of alcohol.

"Ah you always have the best Marius." Qrow said as picked up the drinks chuckling silently.

/

There was a flash of purple outside of Pyrrha's window. Getting up cautiously Pyrrha moved towards the window. Looking out she saw that there was nothing there.

She heard footsteps approaching the house. The door to the house opened and the footsteps became louder. They came to a stop in front of her room. When the door open instinctively she lashed out with the nearest metal object, which so happened to be one of her trophies.

It flew at whoever had opened the door. There was a loud thud as the trophy came into contact with the person head.

"OW! What was that for?" Her father's voice came from the hallway. She looked from inside her room.

" _Sorry_ … dad, hehe" she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Your friends appear to be fine Pyrrha, they have Ruby's uncle watching over them. Just so you know."

He handed her the trophy before moving towards the living room.

"I made my choice. Dad I want you to try and train me in the Thu'um." Pyrrha said confidently.

Marius turn to look at her ans gave nod.

"Learning the Thu'um is not an easy task. It requires constant meditation and patience to master. I don't know for sure if you will be able to learn, but I know that you are stubborn like your mother and once you have set your mind to something you don't quit."

He smiled at her, "We will start tomorrow."

/

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months had passed after the fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's training had begun, after a lengthy recovery period _suggested_ by her father. Once she had recovered her father had begun instructing her about the Thu'um, the power behind ancient magic of the dragon language as well as the philosophy within it. While also continuing combat training, as well as talking about his home world and the different schools of magic there.

"Let's start with the basics, to use the thu'um correctly you must first understand the meaning on the word."

Marius look at the ground and drew some draconic inscriptions into the dirt. They made no sense to Pyrrha but he then wrote the meaning of the word underneath of it in a language she could understand.

"All shouts are made out of three words of power, however there are a few exceptions here and there. You can shout with different power to them, one word will give you a certain result while adding more words will only increase the potential of the shout. As well as it is possible to increase or decrease in power based on ones level of passion." Marius explained. Pyrrha giving him her undivided attention.

"However, all of this is nothing if you do not know the meaning of the words of power. So that means when learning the vocabulary of the dragon language, you will in turn learn their deeper meaning. For example ' _Fus_ '…" Marius pointed to the first inscription he drew on the ground. "It means force. The force of you pushing the world back. But as you push the world, it pushes you back as well. I want you to imagine your voice pushing anything aside in its path."

Taking a step back and moving into a relaxed stance, "Now, try shouting the word ' _Fus_ '. I want you to move those rocks over there."

Pyrrha moved away from her father and towards to the rocks. She took a few deep breaths and stared intently at the rocks.

"Fus!" Pyrrha shouted.

Nothing happened. Marius look at the rocks they had not moved, looking back to Pyrrha.

"Fret not. Do not push the world back more than you can be pushed back. Remember picture your voice pushing them aside. Calm yourself, breath and focus." He explained calmly, "Now, try again."

"Fus!" Again nothing happened. She tried several more times a scowl now adorned her face, glaring hatefully at the rocks.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"Calm down. You know most people spend their entire lives learning this and barely even scratch the surface. I believe that you can learn more than most." He said with a smile. "Now, again."

Pyrrha took a couple deep breaths again, and glanced towards her father. He smiled encouragingly at her. He seemed so thrilled to be teaching her this. She had to make this work. Inhaling and exhaling again. Suddenly everything became clear to her. She understood what her father meant.

 **Fus**

A small blue shockwave appeared from her mouth. The rocks were sent flying back away from her. Pyrrha stared at the rocks amazed at what she had just done.

The sound of laughing pulled her out of her stupor. Her father was laughing loudly, a smile of pure happiness adorned his face.

"You did it Pyrrha!"

"I did it?!"

"Yes you did it!"

"I did it!" Pyrrha threw an arm up in the air.

Her father came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You learned the first word of unrelenting force within a single afternoon, most people spend a good portion of their lives on that. I proud of you." He smiled at her, "But in order to learn the other words you must constantly practice."

"Now, let's continue. Shout at the projections as they appear." He said.

"What projections?" She inquired.

Her father simply stepped back and took a breath.

 **Fiik Lo Sah**

In front of her, a spiritual duplicate of her father appeared. It stood there waiting patiently, unmoving.

"Now shout at it." He commanded.

 **Fus**

The wave crashed into the projections and it stumbled around before disappearing.

"Very good Pyrrha. Now, again."

 **Fiik Lo Sah**

Another projection appeared. Pyrrha shouted at the project causing it to disappear just as before.

"Again."

* * *

As the four members of Team RNJR continue out of Oniyuri, Ren suddenly senses something. He puts out his hand to stop the other three, eyes closing as he focuses. Ren draws his weapon. Ruby, Nora and Jaune immediately follow suit. A man in a brown tailcoat leaps high over the wall to engage them in combat.

The man immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with the man's claw blades. Ren attempts to kick and shoot the man, but everything dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away.

He turns to go after Ruby again, who was rushing forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Using his blades to block the scythe, he then kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Managing to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She's doesn't break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing her aura shimmer over the area of the strike.

Jaune steps in at that moment and the man clambers onto his shield and grins at him. Nora rushes in with Magnhild, but he leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, he looks down at Team RNJR.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune shouted up at him.

"Who are you?" Ren sternly asks.

Leaning forward, the man drops down from the tower. Landing on his feet before them, giggling slightly.

"Who I am matters not to you. Or you." He says as he points to Ren and Nora, "Or—" he cuts himself off and pauses and points to Jaune "Well... you do interest me."

Which causes Jaune to nervously gasp.

"No, I only matter to you." He points to Ruby. Everyone diverts their attention towards her. Tilting her head in confusion.

"Me?"

He blankly stares at her before breaking down into a fit of laughter. "You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be."

"What do you want?"

He begins acting dramatically by placing his hand on his chest in response to her tone of voice.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

Nora moves in front of Ruby.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?"

He stares for a moment before answering.

"Well, I'll take her."

Jaune walks over and stands between him and Ruby, shield raised and at the ready.

The man closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin

"Good."

Delighted that they're willing to fight, the man dashes forward to attack Jaune from behind.

"Jaune!" Ren cried out. As he shot Jaune's shield causing the bullets to ricochet off and at the man.

Covering his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face him on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at him, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well.

His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over Tyrian's left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process

Breaking into another fit of laughter, he turns his attention back towards the other three.

"Well, if that isn't ironic." Wiping away a stray tear. He senses something is up and loses his mirth.

With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes him from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the other three covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield.

The air clears to reveal him perfectly fine crouching, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora.

"Surprise." He then kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backward and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind.

"He's… a faunus." Ren states.

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" Ruby shouts up at him.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess."

"Cinder…" Ruby growls out.

"Hmph, only in her wildest dreams." He said before leaping back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until he kicks Ruby backward again. Using his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and then attacking Jaune.

Kicking Jaune back and then Nora, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Without missing a beat, he lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing her Aura to shimmer on her head and chest respectively.

He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing her to fly backwards.

He approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror.

Laughing, he prepares to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There's a metallic noise as the stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact and smile at each other.

"Hey." Qrow says, giving Ruby a soft smile.

As the man pulls his tail back. Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready.

"As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true huntsmen has entered the fray!"

Ruby gets up and uses her scythe to help steady herself. Qrow glances back at her.

"I don't know, this guy's weird."

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone."

Giving a small chuckle, "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from _Her Grace_ was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the _Queen_."

"Queen?" Ruby asks.

"Salem." Qrow growls.

"Who?"

Tyrian assumes a crouching position, "Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?"

"Took the words right out of-"

Tyrian rushes Qrow before he can finish his sentence and the two fight. Small shockwaves are released when their weapons clash together. A roof nearby gets damaged and falls to the ground.

Qrow smirks down at Tyrian as he pushes down on his sword. Grinning Tyrian reveals his weapons secondary form as small gun barrels reveal themselves in the gloves of his wrist blades. He begins to shoot at Qrow keeping him at a distance as he circles around him, grinning.

Ren and Nora rush in to join Qrow. As they approach Tyrian, bends backwards and dodges both of their attacks. Kicking them both back to Ruby and Jaune. He rushes to follow them, but Qrow intervenes.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow shouts, before resuming the fight with Tyrian.

"Fine!"

Ruby yells as she moves towards a building. Jumping up to get the high ground and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian. Though there was not much of an opening because Qrow and Tyrian were moving too fast for her get a clear shot.

Wrapping his tail around Qrow's arms he pulls the sword out of his grasp. Sending the sword flying into a wall and embedding itself in it. A bullet sails by Tyrian face catching his attention. More shots are fired and are all blocked by his tail.

Punching Tyrian in the face while his attention is elsewhere, followed by repeated punched to the face and finally a kick sending him flying backwards. Casually walking towards his sword embedded in the wall. As soon as his hand touches the handle, Tyrian strikes. But Qrow leaps on top of his weapons and activates one of the mechanisms, and fires a blast sending himself up the building.

Landing on the roof of the building and continue their fight. Qrow runs to one side of the roof and Tyrian jumps after him. Landing on a damaged beam and falling down into the building, Qrow leaps up but Tyrian's tail lashes out and wraps around his ankle, and drags him down as well.

No longer waiting to stay back and give support fire, Ruby jumps from her perch. Running towards the build that Tyrian and Qrow fell into. One of the walls explode, and Qrow thrown through the hole and he and his weapon bounce off the ground. Throwing his weapon behind him, it embeds itself into the ground, Qrow skillfully lands on the handle of the blade as it slides through the ground.

Tyrian rushes out of the dust filled building. Qrow and Tyrian prepare to resume their fight once again, but Ruby intercepts Tyrian's attack.

"Ruby!" Jaune calls out, and moves to advance, Ren puts his armor blocking Jaune's path.

"Do you wish to be taken?" Tyrian asks excitedly looking at Ruby.

"No! But I won't stand by watch someone get hurt!"

Ruby and Qrow both rush forward to attack Tyrian and the three of them clash. Tyrian kicks Qrow out of the way, and send s his stinger at Ruby, who blocks it with her scythe.

Tyrian tries again and almost has her, but Qrow blocks it yet again.

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" He orders her.

"This is my fight, too!"

Ruby attacks Tyrian while he is in a blade lock with Qrow. She swings at Tyrian but he jumps over her attack.

"No, it's not that. It's-"

She charges again, and Tyrian disengages from Qrow. He flips over her attack and performs a two-footed kick sending her back. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Ruby looks up and sees the beam falling towards her.

Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Ruby without it touching her. She smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut across the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger.

Everyone looks on in shock. Tyrian chuckles gleefully. Ruby place her scythe on and opposite side of the tail and fires, severing the singer from the tail. It bounces of the ground, spurting purple liquid. Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated.

"You bitch!" he shouts, as he takes two unsteady steps forwards. Ren, Nora and Jaune block his path towards Qrow and Ruby. He takes a few awkward steps and begins to back away.

"She'll forgive you." He says to himself.

As soon as Tyrian is gone. Qrow drops his sword and falls to his knees and clutches his wound, panting heavily.

Rushing to her uncle's side and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me." He reassured her. Shakily pulling his hand away from his wound, inspecting his hand that is covered with blood.

Nora, Ren and Jaune come over to the duo, and started bombarding Qrow with questions.

"Who was that guy?"

"How did you get here?"

"Why are people after Ruby?"

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?"

Returning his hand to cover the wound, as he breaths heavily he answers, "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

Around a campfire, Ruby, Qrow, Jaune, Ren and Nora sat on four logs positioned in a square. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Qrow took a swig from his flask and asked.

"Really? No questions?"

"Of course we have question. This is just… a lot to take in." Jaune spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Sure, of course." He sighed.

Ruby pipped up, "So these… Maidens… They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic."

"Yeah"

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked

"Yup always."

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone, a female that they cared about." Ren questioned.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way" Qrow clarified.

Jaune started glaring at Qrow, "And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha… the night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them."

Qrow continued, "The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

"So you forced it on Pyrrha." Jaune looking angrier with each word he spoke.

"We didn't force anything. We explained the situation and gave her the choice, and she chose. You were there, you heard her."

Jaune hung his head in defeat for a brief moment before getting up and walking a small distance away from the group.

Another questioned formed in Ruby's head one that had been circulating for some time, "Um… Uncle Qrow, that man who fought Cinder at the tower. Who is he exactly?"

 _'This question was bound to come up eventually'_ Qrow mused to himself, sighing deeply he pulled out his flash against and took another swig. "Marius Nikos, hmm, the one piece on the board that both sides have been fighting over for years, and both have failed to recruit. He seems adamant on staying neutral.

Not much is known about Marius Nikos early years. It was like he just appeared out of thin air. He graduated from Haven Academy, it was there he met his wife Jade Nikos. After graduating he and Jade stuck together and went on missions. They eventually got married and had their daughter. He is a highly skilled Huntsman, when he is not on mission he is a private craftsman under an alias of Ysmir.

He known around Remnant for his beautiful pieces of art, some vary from weapons to jewelry. Ruby you will have seen some of his works in your weapons magazines." He said as he looked over to Ruby, who had gone star eyed.

"You know that rule about the maidens being the only ones able to use magic, there's only two other powerful individuals who use magic freely, as well as rival the maidens in power. One happens to be the wizard and the other who just so happens to be Marius Nikos.

The Brotherhood first learned about him when he started rising through the ranks of solo huntsmen. He had been completing missions that had claimed the lives of multiple huntsmen teams, going in alone would be considered suicide, and yet he came back every time completely unharmed.

Nearly fifteen years ago the Brotherhood approached him. At that point we had been watching him for a few years.

We came to him asking which side he was on. When he did not give us a straight answer, Ironwood decided that maybe a different approach would work better. So he threatened him and you can say that our relationship went downhill from there. Originally Marius could care less about his threats directed towards him. Realizing that threating him did nothing Ironwood went further and decided to threaten his family.

Marius almost instantly changed his tune.

Seeing that something had gotten a reaction out of him, Ironwood pressed on. While none of us truly agreed his method, it had gotten a result and we allowed it to continue. His efforts backfired on him. Faster than we could react Ironwood was up against the wall being pinned by an invisible force.

Looking towards the only possible explanation we turned to Marius, whose full attention was directed Ironwood. His right hand emanating an orange glow. Glaring hatefully at him.

Realizing what was happening Ozpin unleashed his full power to try diffuse the situation through intimidation, challenging Marius in a feat of power. Now Ozpin's aura is nothing to scoff at Glynda, James and I have experienced it before so we were only slightly affected, but any normal person would have been having trouble standing.

Ozpin succeed in getting Marius to release Ironwood, who was heavily dropped back to the floor. But Ozpin had simply managed to divert his attention to the whole group. Slowly Marius's power began to rise to the challenge, and as it rose his emerald eyes changed and glowed a brilliant gold, and his pupils had changed into slits.

It continued to rise, eventually matching Ozpin's aura, and paused for a brief moment before spiking significantly, surpassing Ozpin's aura and continued to rise stopping just above the power of the Maidens. The very air was thick with power. We eventually joined Ozpin in an attempt to force him to back down, you would think that a four on one fight would be easy, but the way he was looking at us it seemed that he almost _amused_.

This was no longer the calm, collected man. This was something beyond that of the power of a man. The sheer amount of power that was radiating from him was suffocating. There have not been many times where I have been truly terrified.

He _asked_ us to leave shortly after. As we were leaving Oz turned and asked one final time, ' _That remains to be seen. Time will only tell_ ' he responded. It did not ease everyone's suspicions.

Even to this day we don't know his full capabilities. Oz believes that he only showed a fragment of his power, and if he wanted he could very well have killed us. Ironwood and Glynda think that he was a exaggerating. Myself, I believe what Oz thinks he hasn't led me astray yet. I think it would be important to stay in his _good graces_." Qrow finished turning his head towards Jaune.

Jaune for the most part seemed rather sheepish. If Pyrrha's father had enough power to step up to some of the most powerful huntsman in their time and intimidate them. As well as defeat a maiden in combat, what was he truly capable of.

"I mean I've managed to mend the mistakes of my association and have befriended Marius, but he still refuses to allow Ironwood anywhere near him. I can guarantee that Marius and Pyrrha have had a length full conversation about my group after the events of Beacon and has told her everything that we did and everything that he has refused to tell us." Qrow continued. "We should be thankful that he has remained neutral all this time, and that Pyrrha was only injured."

"Marius is an incredibly powerful man who cares deeply for those he loves." Ren stated.

Silence reigned over the group, before Ruby asked another question.

"So Marius is Pyrrha's father, where is her mother? I bet she just amazing. Ooh I wonder what her weapons is? Maybe when we get to Mistral we can go pay them a vis-" Ruby was cut off by Qrow.

"Ruby, Jade Nikos was killed in action during a search and rescue op thirteen years ago. One of our members, Lionheart was responsible for the mission."

Silence once again took hold of the group.

"You said his eyes turned into slits, does that make him some kind of a reptile faunus?!" Nora shouted excitedly. Diffusing the mood that come over the group.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait...that's partially my fault! I've been busy with life. But I hoping to update more frequently. Feedback is always great. I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

In the ruins of the settlement Kuroyuri, Team JNPR fought against the Nuckelavee. Having have fought the Grimm for time, they manage to come up with a plan and begin to enact it.

"Ren. Jaune and I can take care of its arms."

"I'll take care of the horse."

"And I'll take care of the rest."

Nora runs and jumps up onto a roof. Ruby draws the Nuckelavee's attention by shooting at it several times. It launches one of its arms at Ruby dodges by jumping up, coming back and pinning the appendage to the ground. Screaming out in pain the Nuckelavee turns its head towards the sky.

The Nuckelavee suddenly stopped moving and turned its head towards the edge of the town. The Grimm stopped moving entirely, forgetting about its prey. It focused solely on the edge of the town. It took a few steps back and let out a sound similar to a whimper.

A knife flew through the air and embedded itself into the body of the Grimm. Jaune being in its peripherals becomes the next target. The Grimm throws its free arm towards him. Ren lunged forward from a near rooftop and pinned the other arm to the ground.

"Now!" He shouted to Jaune.

Plunging his sword through the Grimm's arm and into the ground.

"Nora!"

Standing atop of the roof, Nora leans back and enters a freefall. Landing a killing blow on the head of the horse. Moving along the Grimm side, Ren pulls the knife free and walks in front of the trapped Grimm.

He proceeded to cut off its left arm. Which was soon followed by the other. Slashing the Grimm across the chest and pulling it closer to him.

"For myself," Ren says before finally decapitating it. The Grimm's body begins to evaporate in a pillar of black smoke. The dagger clattering on the ground as Ren dropped it. Nora runs over to Ren and tackles him to the ground laughing.

Ruby turns and runs towards the alley where Qrow had been left during the fight. As she turns the corner she's relieved to see that her uncle is still there. Only to be filled with dread as a figure was kneeling in front of Qrow.

Unfolding Crescent rose she points it at the figure.

"Get away from him!"

They ignored her, pulling a red small bottle from within their coat they put it to Qrow's lips and emptying its contents. Qrow begins coughing harshly before stopping altogether, tilting his head so that he can look up. Giving a dry chuckle as he recognizes who it is.

The figure opens his other hand and extends it towards Qrow. Slowly lifting his arm, Qrow to a firm grasp of figure outstretched hand. In the other hand a golden light appeared, pressing the hand against Qrow's wound. Golden ribbons began to circle around him. Qrow grunted in pain.

When the light faded, the figure retracted their hand and pulled Qrow up to his feet.

* * *

"Qrow, the poison has been taken care of and your wounds have been healed, but you are still weak _, rest_ a little."

"Nah, you know me. No rest for the wicked."

They both laughed lightly. The sound of airships approaching caused them to look to the sky. Two Mistrilian airships were approaching.

"You work too much." Marius says.

The two turn and begin to slowly make their way towards Ruby and the rest of the group. As they approaching

"U-Uncle Qrow you're okay?!" she shouts before jumping towards him and giving him a hug. A large smile and joyful tears graced her face.

"Yeah, pipsqueak I'm all good thanks to this guy." Qrow gestures towards Marius.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby blurts out, as she moves over to give him a hug before freezing up.

Marius inclines his head toward Ruby, who suddenly goes ramrod straight staring at them. Her hands would twitch every so often. He looked back at Qrow.

"Is she okay?" he asks. Trying to decide whether or not he should be concerned for the young girl or for _himself_.

Before Qrow could answer he was interrupted by a cry from Ruby. She literally teleported in front of him with stars in her eyes. If her smile was any bigger Marius feared that she would hurt herself.

"AAAAAHHHH~! OH MY GOSH! You're Ysmir! I standing right next to Ysmir! One of the greatest weapon designers perhaps the greatest to ever grace Remnant with his beautiful artwork while also remaining just a deadly." She shouted again, "Keep it together, Ruby. Keep it together…"

She was slowly getting closer to Marius, but Qrow grabbed her by her cape and dragged her back.

"You can indulge your weapon fantasies later, in a more secure place." He said as he gestured to the ruins around them.

Ruby dejectedly looks down "Okay"

She quickly realizes something, "Ohh gosh! I completely forgot about the others!" she says before running back to the rest of the group leaving a trail of roses.

"Interesting family you have Qrow, I look forward to meeting the other one."

Qrow sighs.

"Sorry about her, she's a weapon nut and one of your fans."

Marius smiles at him.

The duo slowly begin to make their way to the rest of the group. As they approach the Mistrilian soldiers rush over to check over Qrow. Who waves them off saying that he was fine.

Ruby waves the duo over. The rest of RNJR had several different reactions. Coming towards them was their friend Pyrrha's father. The same man who had managed to remain neutral for so many years. Perform feats of magic that children often dreamed of when they were young. Fought and defeated a maiden as well as hold his ground before a group of highly trained hunters.

Ruby smiling once again was shaking her arms and squealing in happiness. Nora was grinning madly as serval thoughts ran through her head from imagining him with scales and horns to him giving her a fight. Ren had managed to regain his calm demeanor after killing the Grimm, but he couldn't help but feel his mask slip up as Marius approached. Jaune took a few steps back and decided to stay behind his two friends and allow them to talk to him first.

Marius came to a stop before them.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." He said putting his hand forward going for a handshake. "I am Marius Nikos, Pyrrha's dad."

Nora rushed forward and took his hand in a tight grip which he returned. "AAANNNDDD~ I'm Nora." She released his hand and went behind Ren and pushed him forward, "This is Rennn~"

He gives Ren a handshake as well.

"Ren, Nora I've heard so much about you two." Marius smiles. "You truly are just as Pyrrha describes you as. I look forward to getting to know you."

"I believe that Ruby and I have already had a small introduction." He offers her his hand anyways. She grabs his hand and shakes it enthusiastically.

He turns and addresses the remaining member of the group.

"And that leaves you…" His smile shifts into a small glare, "… _boy_ …"

He puts his hand forward.

Jaune looks at the hand then to him and then back to the hand.

"Is this…um…some kind of test?"

Marius doesn't say anything just patiently waits. Off to the side Ruby, Nora and Ren watch in anticipation. Ren and Ruby looking scared, not for themselves but for their friend. Nora, on the other hand, smiles madly hoping for a beat down.

Jaune put his hand forward and took the offered hand. Marius gave him a firm squeeze but not enough to cause harm. He nodded and let go. Jaune released a breath that he was unaware that he had been holding.

Jaune blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How's Pyrrha?"

There was an awkward pause before Marius spoke.

"Pyrrha is fine, she recovered quickly. She says hello and hopes to see you all soon."

The patrol called them over because they would be leaving soon. They began to move towards the airships and boarded. With the team onboard, Marius moved towards Qrow and the soldiers. Qrow addressed him when he came to a stop.

"Will you be coming with us to Mistral?"

Shaking his head, "No, that will take too long. I got out here myself I can do it to get home, but I got a request to complete before I head home."

Qrow nods in understanding. Before turning and moving to board the airship with the others.

"Take care Qrow, don't forget what I told you!" Marius shouted to him. "Ruby!"

She spun around to face him looking at him expectantly, "Make sure Qrow rests!"

She gave him a salute and then waved as they took off.

Marius watched as the airships took off and flew off towards Mistral. He smirked as he felt several dark presences around him and then one lunged at him.

* * *

In the lower levels of Mistral.

A man garbed in black clothing, wearing a Stetson and a mask to cover his upper face sits at a table waiting for his drink to arrive.

A woman in a slim red dress approaches him and sits down in front of him.

"I hear you're the one to see if you want someone dead?"

He lifts his hat to look at her. Half of her face in a black mask. Her single remaining amber eye burns hatefully.

"So what if I am, who's asking?"

"Me, well you can call me Cinder Fall." She said placing a large briefcase on the table. Opening it up the man is greeted by the sight of thousands of lien.

His drink was placed adjacent to him. He picked it up and smirked, "Well Ms. Fall what can I be of service?"

"I want you to put a hit on the Nikos family." Cinder said smiling.

The man choked on his beverage and began coughing uncontrollably. After recovering from his fit, he started laughing.

"You actually had me going for a second there. I thought you were being serious." He said whipping away a tear from his eye. "Back to business, so who do you want me to kill?

"I want you to kill Marius Nikos." She replied glaring at him.

It dawned on him, "You're not joking are you…" he sighed. "Sorry, Ms. Fall but that is a no can do."

"What!"

"Last time I got involved with that guy I got to watch firsthand the wrath of a dragon. While I was not connected to the fight I still remember what he said to the other guy. ' _This ends one or two ways, buddy. I walk out of here with your teeth hanging from a string around my neck or I die with my fist down someone's throat.'_ No point in angering the dragon."

Cinder glared at the man and was tempted to simply kill the man but they were in a place where he undoubtedly had many friends and acquaintances.

"I don't think you understand!" she threatened.

"No, it is you who doesn't understand. You'll have to find some else."

Cinder shot up to her feet and flared her maiden powers, there dozens of weapons becoming active all pointed at her.

"You see sweetheart you can't just walk into my establishment and try to force me to do anything. Isn't that right guys."

Several of the other patrons shouted in agreement.

"I'll take the job." A voice shouted over them.

Cinder turned her attention towards the owner of the voice. A lithe figure wearing a black undershirt and pants and an overcoat approached her. They were wearing a full mask that only allowed their eyes to be visible. Bright green eyes stared at her.

"Ohh will you now? And who might you be?"

"People call me Viridian."

* * *

In the Nikos household, Pyrrha lays down on the couch in the living room after hours of practice of combat and of the Thu'um.

She was exhausted those exercise that was given to her were much harsher than she had expected. She was just happy to have time to sit and relax.

* * *

 _The sound of swords clashing filled the forest clearing as the three opponents sparred. Sweat poured from Pyrrha's brow as she dodged and parried her father's conjured demons strikes, her shield getting heavier with each attack from it._

 _Marius smirked from his seat on the ground watching the sparring match. He had conjured two dremora lords to spar against Pyrrha, he had taken measures to make sure that they would not go too far._

 _Pyrrha raised her sword just in time to block another strike for the dremora. Following by bashing the daedra with her shield stunning it. She threw her entire body forward attempting to throw her opponent off balance, her hopes were for naught as it quickly regained its footing._

 _The other lashed out by kicking her back. Before pressing its advantage and swinging at her._

 _Pyrrha transforms Milo into its javelin form, she thrust forward. Quicker than humanly possible the daedra doges the thrust, and counters just as quick. It raised its greatsword over its head and swung down pushing Pyrrha down to her knees, and the other one prepared to swing again. Doing the first thing that came to mind she shouted._

 ** _Fus Ro_**

 _The dremora were pushed back and Pyrrha then lashed out with her semblance. Ensnaring them both. The sound of metal bending and warping filled the area, as she slowly crushed them in their metal shells. She stared darkly at them._

 _"Pyrrha enough stop!"_

 _The sound of her father's voice was enough to snap her back to reality. The two dremora disappeared in swirling spheres of black and purple._

 _She turned to look at her father expecting to yell. But all she got was a stern look from him as he approached. Placing his hands on her shoulders._

 _"You did good Pyrrha, but you cannot allow your emotions cloud your judgment and control you. You are in charge of your emotions, not the other way around. Don't fall down the path so many follow and never return." He paused, "Pyrrha, you are kind, strong and beautiful. I mean come on you obviously got your amazing looks from your mom and not from me. You have made amazing friends that will last a lifetime. You never shy away from a challenge or danger. But you are also incredibly stubborn and rash sometimes, being my daughter explains that part, alas no one is perfect. But I couldn't be more proud to be your father. Don't forget that." His serious mask leaving and being replaced with a warm smile._

 _Pyrrha couldn't help it and smiled back at him before she was pulled into a hug._

 _"I love you Pyrrha"_

" _I love you too dad."_

/

The door to the house opened and Marius entered. Removing his shoes at the front door before moving further into the house.

He passed by the living room, before turning around. He saw Pyrrha laying down face first on the couch. "I guess I might have pushed her too hard." With a small smile, he moved over and picked her up and made his way to her room.

Laying her down on her bed he began to move away when he was stopped when his hand had been firmly grasped. Looking at Pyrrha who was still sleeping had grabbed his hand. Lightly tugging his hand to try and free himself, but she only gripped his hand harder.

Relenting at his attempts at freeing himself he sat down next to her bed and got comfortable and allowed himself to fall asleep.

 **Whew, another chapter. Shoutouts and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

 **Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a question and or feedback leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cinder slowly came to her one eye fluttering open. Slowly the darkness in that clouded her vision disappeared. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was in a dark room. She was shackled to a chair and could not feel her aura nor her maiden powers. She tried to remember what happened.

 **/Flashback/**

 _"So you want me to kill Marius Nikos?" Viridian asked before kicking her feet up on the table._

 _Pushing over the briefcase Cinder spoke, "Yes and I want you to kill his brat as well."_

 _Viridian grabbed the briefcase and opened it checking its contents. "Thought that there would be more? Killing some that powerful usually requires quite a lot of lien."_

 _"You shall receive the rest of your payment when the job is done."_

 _"Hmm. Well, then all seems to be in order."_

 _Viridian got up and walked away with the briefcase and disappeared into the crowd._

 _Cinder smiled wickedly and stood up. She exited the building and began making her way out of the city._

 _When she was a safe enough distance from the city she called her bullhead. Cinder felt a small prick at the base of her neck. Reaching up and feeling her neck she pulled out a small dart._

 _A sense of vertigo came over Cinder. She started swaying to the sides, her eyelid felt heavy and the world around her became muted and dark. She collapsed and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Viridian kneeling over her._

 _"Sleep tight."_

 **/End of flashback/**

 _"_ Don't even bother trying to use your powers those shackles cancel your powers." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"I thought we had a deal?!" she shouted.

"No, it was never my intentions to help you. Thanks for the lien."

"Do you know who I am!"

Viridian stepped out of the shadows, carelessly throwing a dagger in hands.

"I know full well who you are Cinder…and I thought you'd be better than this, obviously, they were wrong." She paused, "And _she_ was right…"

A seer moved out of the shadows. Salem's face appeared on the seer.

"Milady." Viridian gave a short bow.

"Ahh, Viridian. I am pleased to see you. Did you accomplish your mission?"

"Yes, they did not even have the chance to scream."

Salem nodded and turned her gaze to Cinder. Her eyes glowing brighter when she looked at her.

"Cinder, I can't say the same for you."

"What is going on?!" Cinder shouted.

"I had the feeling that you would try something like this, so I had Viridian come and stop you. You see Viridian here has been serving me for quite some time now and I guess you could say that she is my enforcer. Working in the shadows eliminating those who displease me."

Viridian chuckled before tossing the dagger past Cinder embedding it into the chair.

"Teach her a lesson Viridian. Those who cross my wishes do not usually survive, remind her of her place but do not kill her. When you are done bring her to me."

"Yes milady. It will be my pleasure."

Viridian went and retrieved the dagger before moving over to a table. She put down the dagger and picked up a shock stick. Turning back to Cinder she pressed a button and sparks began to fly off the end of the stick. She slowly made her way over to Cinder who was now squirming around trying to free herself.

The tortured cries of Cinder were heard all throughout the house. Salem watched all the while smiling.

* * *

After their failed meeting with Lionheart, Team RNJR and Qrow made their way out of the school.

"So, what do we do now?" Nora asked.

Qrow sighed and turned around, "You four head back to the house. I need a drink." He resumed his search for a drink. Once he was far enough away from the school, he transformed into a bird and flew into the city where he knew he could get a drink, the bar.

Back in the office, Lionheart sends a message from his scroll detailing a mission.

* * *

Pyrrha and Marius were sitting on the couch watching television, ' _Cooking with the Gourmet'_.

"Did you know that I once knew a gourmet? He made some killer recipes. Took me forever to master them." He paused a puffed up his chest, "Why do you think I'm such a great cook?" He praised himself.

She rolling her eyes and saying sarcastically, "Sure you are..."

He looked at her flabbergast. "You know not how much your words wound me." He placed his hand on his heart.

Punching him in the arm, "Sorry not sorry. Just shut up and the shows about to resume."

"Would you like another drink?" Marius asked, and Pyrrha nodded at him.

Marius got up and went into the kitchen to get the drinks.

There was a familiar chime from the couch. Pyrrha looked over and saw that his scroll had turned on.

"Divines…I just got back." He sighed.

"What is it, dad?" Pyrrha picked up the scroll and checked the message.

"Ugh, …another mission. Apparently, there is a lot of missions in need of completing. Why am I getting all these mission requests, Lionheart?"

"Um…dad this is from Lionheart."

"Ohh what mission would it be this time?"

"It says something about bandits."

Marius briskly walked back into the living room handed Pyrrha her drink and she gave him his scroll. The message was from Lionheart, it was an urgent mission for a search and destroy op.

"Pyrrha I'll be leaving in the morning, I won't be back for a few days." He sighed before sitting back down on the couch.

"Okay."

"Anyways let's get back to the show." He said trying to cheer her up.

/

"Now remember Pyrrha, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yes I know, I know now get moving."

He started towards the door before stopping, "I almost forgot, no boys in my house when I am not around." He said sternly while also managing to embarrass her.

"Get out!" She said as she pushed him towards the door. "Whew! Now, what am I going to do?"

She could go train or she could sit around and do nothing for the day. Option number two seemed more promising.

/

After a couple hours of doing nothing productive, Pyrrha went into the kitchen to make herself something.

There was a knock at the door. Pyrrha went and opened the door. Standing outside was Qrow.

"You…" she gasped, before shouting. "What are you doing here?!"

"Is your father home?"

"Why?"

"I'm here to see your father."

"Sorry, you missed by a couple hours. He was called in for another mission."

"Wasn't he just on one?"

She sighed and looked down, "Yeah he was, and he just go home last night and received another mission within an hour of his return."

Qrow nodded in understanding. "Well, your friends and I have made it to Mistral. We got a place here in the city."

Pyrrha understood what he was implying and smiled up at Qrow and nodded. "That would be wonderful. Where it is?"

Qrow asked for her scroll and wrote down the address of the house. Saying his goodbyes, he turned and walked away.

"Thank you." Pyrrha called out.

* * *

"I hate forests!" Marius shouted at nothing. He had been wandering for a few days following the coordinates trying to find the bandits. But they were nowhere to be found. Maybe the information he had been given was faulty. He was getting ready to leave when several armed men and women stepped out the foliage.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. Someone who appears to be lost." The leader said before laughing.

Marius stared at him unamused.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to give us all your valuables and we'll let you live, may-."

"Are you with the Branwen tribe?" Marius asked him completely disregarding the threats.

"Didn't you hear me?! We will kill you!"

Marius put his right hand forward and the man was pulled off his feet towards Marius. Stopping just before Marius and floating in the air. Marius put his hand around the bandit's neck.

"Now here's what's going to happen. You are going to put away your weapons and you're going to show me where your camp."

The man stared up and at him completely terrified. When none of the bandits reacted, Marius sighed.

"Fine, just remember this was your choice. Now, hold still." Marius's other hand began to glow red and he raised his hand next to the bandits head. The next thing he could only be described as pain. He felt like everything he knew was being ripped from his mind. As quickly as it started the pain subsided.

"Thank you for the information." He said throwing the bandit at the others, knocking two of them down. He charged forward and attacked the other ones. While they had an aura, they were not that strong and he easily broke through them. Leaving the group unconscious in the middle of the forest.

"Divines bandits are worse than forests."

/

Inside the Branwen camp. Weiss, Yang, and Raven were discussing the truths hidden from the world.

"Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow…" Raven paused, "...and that fool of a father."

A loud shotgun blast echoed through the tent. Yang was staring hatefully at her mother, her once violet eyes now glowing blood red. She barely held back her instincts to attack. Raven smirks at Yang's reaction.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" She shouted.

The sound of a weapon being aimed caught the attention of Weiss.

"You need to calm down." Vernal threatened

Weiss grabbed Yang's hand diverting her attention to her. "Yang, please."

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" She lowered her head and her eyes returned to their natural color. "Why?"

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

Raven continues to talk to Yang.

"You said Tai told all about my semblance." She moved towards the exit of the tent, "Well, I doubt that he ever told what Oz did to me and my brother." Raven exits the tent and Yang and Weiss follow shortly after.

Weiss begins to ask Yang whether or not she was alright, all she gets is the reply that she will be once they find Ruby.

"You didn't believe what she said, right?"

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as _magic_."

A raven flies over them cawing and getting their attention. They watch as the raven weaves in between the trees before shape-shifting into Yang's mother. She lands on the ground before them and looks at their shocked faces.

"How… did you do that?" Yang said with disbelief.

"Well, I could explain-"

An explosion shook the camp. Vernal ran around the tent. "Raven we're under attack!"

Raven drew her sword and ran towards the explosion, the girls following close behind.

The bandit camp was in disarray. Several of the bandits were laying in the ground wounded or unconscious from the explosion. Smoke was everywhere.

The sounds of a struggle were heard and then cries for mercy. A man was thrown through the smoke landing at Raven's feet. Heavily bruised and bleeding, he tried to crawl further away from the smoke before passing into unconsciousness.

"Bandits are all talk. To think that this is one of the most feared bandit groups in Remnant, it is truly pathetic." A voice came from within the smoke, but it seemed to be everywhere at once as well. Two golden orbs became visible within the smoke and were moving forward.

"Show yourself!" Raven shouted drawing her ōdachi.

What little color Raven had drained away as Marius emerged from the smoke.

"Raven surely you recognize me."

* * *

Omake

Marius and Qrow Drinking

Marius pulled a flask out of pocket, drawing Qrow's attention.

"I gotta have me so of that."

"No, no, no. You see this is a special recipe from an old acquaintance of mine back home. It has quite the kick."

"Stop trying to scare me. Come on." He gestured with his empty glass.

"All right." Shrugging Marius held out the flask and poured some of it into the glass, before pouring some into his own. "Cheers!"

They both chugged the drink.

"See- not so bad...I've got a liver of iron!" Qrow shouted slurring his words before passing out and falling from his chair.

"Ahh, Sanguine's brew never ceases to amuse me." Marius laughed at his drunkard of a friend.

 **Sorry for the wait people, had a crazy month. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Have a question and or feedback leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I don't really have a valid excuse, maybe some writers block but I know where I'm going with this. Shoutouts to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited the story it helps keeps me going!** **Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

"Raven, surely you recognize me."

An eerie silence filled the air.

"Vernal!"

Vernal nodded and moved her arms drawing upon the spring maidens magical abilities and called forth a lightning bolt. It struck Marius, bring up a cloud of dirt and soot.

Raven swung her ōdachi behind her activating her semblance and opening a portal.

"Yang, you and your friend need to leave now!"

"What?! Why! We can help."

Raven turned to Yang and shouted.

"This man is stronger than you can imagine. The longer you stay the more likely you could end up on his list. You and your friend need to leave!"

The dust settled and Marius was still standing, though one of his hands was pointed to the sky a small distortion of light could be seen. His eyes were closed concentrating on his spell.

Marius sighed, "So…we can't talk it out then…I guess you can have this back then."

A lightning bolt shot out from his hand directly at Vernal. The bolt slammed into her sending flying backward. He lunged forward and started attacking the bandits that stood in front of Raven.

"Yang leave!"

Yang looked at Raven with conflict in her eyes, before deciding what to do.

"No! I'm staying to fight!"

Yang dropped into their fighting positions, Weiss following her teammate shortly after. Raven turned her gaze to them and chuckled.

"You don't have a choice."

Suddenly she swung her ōdachi closing the original portal and creating another behind them. The girls looked shocked before Vernal pushed her hands forward blasting them back through the portal. Closing it after them.

Turning back to the problem before her.

* * *

Qrow sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. He had spent the day trying to get into contact with the huntsmen he knew. But everywhere he looked, they were all missing having gone on jobs and not returning. It seemed that his entire search this day had been pointless.

The sound of Raven's portal behind him. Quickly turning around his hand flew to his back near Harbinger's handle.

"Raven?" He asked.

Two distinct shouts came through the portal. Shortly after Yang and Weiss unceremoniously came tumbling out of the portal.

Yang rose to her knees and shouted into the sky.

"Yang?"

Both Yang and Weiss turned to look at Qrow. She turned to him her eyes glowing crimson.

"What are you kids doing here?"

"We have to go back mom is being attacked by some guy," Yang shouted.

"I'm sorry Yang, but there is nothing we can do to get back there on time." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, come with me. I think there's a group of people who will be happy to see you."

Her eyes slowly bled back into lilac. Both she and Weiss knew who he was talking about, Ruby and the rest of their friends.

* * *

Marius had beaten many of the members of her tribe. With each attack, his attacks were becoming more aggressive. It was only a matter of time before he stopped holding back and unleashed himself fully against them.

"Enough!"

She shouted. The bandits stopped and lowered their weapons. Silence came over most of the area, choking sounds were the only thing that remained. One of the bandits was floating in the air. His hands were clawing at his neck, trying to loosen an invisible rope tied around his neck.

Marius turned to look at her with an uninterested gaze.

"What?"

"Are we going to talk?" Raven asked.

A feral grin crept onto Marius's face as he walked towards her. The bandit behind him dropped to the ground gasping for breath. He stopped before her, staring at her with those piercing eyes. She stared back at him defiantly. The longer she stared the more his eyes seemed to become more furious and glowed brighter. Eventually, she lowered her gaze and looked down at the ground.

A sharp crack filled the area as Marius punched Raven. The bandits raised their arms to go and defend their leader but stopped when Raven raised her hand signaling them to not do anything. Marius continued to punch her. Knocking her to the ground but every time she stood back up.

"Do you have any idea…" Marius asked in a dangerous tone his voice rising as he spoke, "…how long I have been looking for you!" He punched her again. Raven remained still allowing him to take out his anger out, she knew this would happen eventually it was only a matter of time before he tracked them down.

Everything she was receiving she _deserved_.

"You think you can steal from my family!"

He continued to beat her down. The crowd growing more and more uneasy, their rage and fury increasing with each strike. One of the bandits clouded by his anger ushered a battle cry and charged forward. Raising his sword when he was close enough to strike, as he brought the blade down a hand grasped his shoulder firmly and tossed backward. Scrambling to his feet he looked at what had prevented him from his strike. Shock filled his face eyes as he looked at the creature wielding a massive two-handed sword stood between him and his target.

His shock came to an end when a sudden pain arose in his chest. Gazing down he saw that the massive blade protruding from his chest. His sword clattered to the ground as his hands shakily made their way to his object in his chest. The creature suddenly hoisted him into the air still on their blade. His eyes glazed over and his twitching stopped, his blood dripped onto the creature's face though it remained unaffected. It dropped the body onto the ground and turned to look at the surrounding bandits.

"The weak die, the strong live. Isn't that the code you live by Raven?" he asked in a sinister tone.

There were several flashes of violet around the camp, as more of the creatures emerged. The other bandits looked on in shock and fear and took a few steps back. He relished in their fear, knowing that he could end them all. He made to take a step forward.

"Stop."

He looked down at her.

"Now you return what is mine!" He growled out.

"Are…are you done?" Raven asked as she wiped away the blood from her face.

When he nodded she activated her aura allowing it to heal her wounds. Standing up she dusted off her clothes.

"Follow me."

Raven began making her way towards her tent. Marius remained motionless briefly before giving a nod to the dremora, he turned and followed after Raven, the dremora disappeared shortly after.

* * *

"Wait, so the man singlehandedly attacked my mom's bandit camp is Pyrrha's father. Who is also happens to be one of two who can also use magic." Yang said in disbelief.

"Oh course! How could I have not recognized him?" Weiss remarked, knowing that she should have recognized him from some of the tabloids around Atlas. Thinking back she also saw some pictures on her father's desk. At the time he was simply a person who had been causing problems for her father down in Mistral.

Ozpin nodded. "Marius has been looking for her whereabouts for quite some time."

"Why is after her?"

"Yang, your mother has crossed many lines and made many mistakes. Incurring the wrath of one of the strongest living beings in Remnant was one of her biggest. It was, in fact, one of the only times where Marius actually came and spoke to the Brotherhood willingly."

"What exactly did she do?"

Ozpin moved to explain, but Qrow beat him to it. "She went and desecrated Jade's grave."

Everyone looked on in shock, some of the group gasped. Disgust crossed their faces thinking about it. Qrow cough and continued.

"Apparently word had got out that they were planning to fill her coffin with valuables and some of her things including some of her gear. Your mother saw an opportunity to make some profit. Raven had the audacity to sneak onto the Nikos property during the funeral. Making off with some of items of worth and Jade's weapon."

"You see Jade weapon was a family heirloom in a way. The metal that was used to make the weapon has been passed down from generation to generation, always a different weapon but the same metal."

"Marius would have gone after her, but his priority was taking care of Pyrrha. So instead he asked us, more specifically me to look for her. Considering he knew that I was related to her it is possible he might have thought I would have a success at finding her than anyone else. Things were looking up for our relationship but one of us demanded too much from him. Marius nearly left shortly after that, but he gave his scroll information if I changed my mind. But as we know your mother can usually only be found when she wants to be found."

Ozpin leaned on his cane before speaking. "As you described it, Miss Xiao Long, it would appear that one of your mother's mistakes has finally caught up to her and that he will not be leaving until he gets what he's been looking for."

Yang nodded in understanding, she knew that her mother had done many questionable things in her life. But to desecrate graves was a thought she couldn't have imagined, all it did was make her think about someone going to the cliff overlooking the valley where they had buried her step-mother, Summer, and destroying what little they had of her left.

"Now, there is a choice you all must take. You can stay and help us defend Remnant from the clutches of Salem or you can walk away and try to forget the truth. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat."

Everyone is silent as they decide whether to remain or leave. Yang stands up and looks at Ruby giving a small smile.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. If we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

Everyone remains silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look at each other. Ozpin ponders Yang's words for one last moment, before responding.

"Understood."

Yang sits back down.

"So... what now? I mean, what can we do?" Jaune asks Ozpin.

"That is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"With pieces of the board finally beginning to move, the road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." Ozpin stated as he placed a comforting hand of Yang's shoulder.

Suddenly Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin receding back into Oscar's mind and returning control back to him. Oscar looks down and realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder. Quickly taking his hand off of her as if he had been burned.

"Geh!" He nervously holds his cane in his hand. Yang and Weiss laugh at him, before hearing a noise from Nora.

"Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!"

Everyone stared at her impassively. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Jaune got up and went to open the door to see who it was. He was not expecting to see the person standing before him.

"Pyrrha!?"

"Hello!" Pyrrha said with an uneasy smile and one hand rubbing her elbow.

* * *

"You should consider yourself lucky that I have not killed you."

Raven grunted in response as she moved things around her tent, stolen goods, hunting trophies, money looking for the object that the _man_ behind her wanted.

She had known that it would eventually happen, it was only a matter of time and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. When you steal something usually you want to make sure that you aren't caught doing it, but underestimating another and being overconfident in oneself only brings disaster.

Finally finding what she was looking for she picked it up. A beautifully crafted spear that shown brightly even inside the darkness of the tent, Jade Nikos's weapon, Tranquil Legacy.

Raven turned and presented the weapon to Marius, who snatched it out of her hands all the while glaring at her. He pressed a few buttons and the weapon shifted into its sniper rifle form, then pressing it again it split apart breaking into twin long swords.

Satisfied, Marius nodded as he confirmed that it was indeed the weapon of his wife. He glanced up at Raven, who stared back at him. He pointed one of the swords at her as he stepped into the shadows of the tent. The shadows clung to him and seemed to pull him further in and embrace them in the darkness. "You should hope that our paths do not cross in similar circumstances. I might not be merciful next time." He warned, before completely disappearing into the shadows, as if absorbed.

Raven felt a buildup of magical energy outside her tent, as quick as it appeared it disappeared. She gave a sigh of relief that she had managed to escape with her life. Tales of his prowess in battle were among some of the most impressive among huntsmen. To be on the receiving end of that power and survive was most fortunate.

"Well, well... picking fights with something out of your league?" a voice came from behind her. She spun around drawing her ōdachi and slashing at the voice. Blade struck blade.

"Now, now is that any way to treat a guest?" Yellow eyes bore into her red ones. "We meet again, Raven."

* * *

 **I'll see you guys next time. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a question and or feedback leave a review.**


End file.
